<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babysitting’s Not Easy by charangdan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681030">Babysitting’s Not Easy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/charangdan/pseuds/charangdan'>charangdan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/charangdan/pseuds/charangdan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the fansign event yesterday, each member was asked by a charangdan fansite whether they would rather have (a) 4 year old Junho or (b) 4 Junho’s. Thinking they couldn’t handle that many of Junho, all the members chose the first option.</p><p>Now back to the present, they get exactly what they chose. A 4 year old Junho but he’s not quite the same person they know.</p><p> </p><p>OR </p><p>Junho turns back into his 4 year old self and goes viral, capturing everyone’s hearts. But nobody knows why he talks less and why he’s so clingy (especially to a certain member).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Eunsang/Cha Junho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Babysitting’s Not Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello~ I’ve been so bored waiting for Junho/Woollimz debut so I thought I might as well make a story. Still can’t get over Junsang... so here. Please leave any constructive criticism or just any comments, just don’t be mean thanks. [CURRENTLY WRITING CHAPTERS]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dohyon, tell us where you hid your banana milk already. He’s going to wake up soon and we don’t have any other milk” whispered Wooseok through the bathroom door, starting to get frustrated at the situation right now. </p><p> </p><p>At the X1 dorm, this was the current situation. The older members were trying to persuade the (now second) youngest member to come outside from the locked bathroom and give up the last milk drink. The drink was supposed to be given to the child currently taking a nap on the couch in their living room. </p><p> </p><p>Without the permission to go outside of their dorm AND without their extremely busy managers at the company building, the 10 members were scrambling to take care of a child... a 4 year old.</p><p> </p><p>“But hyungggg, it’s my last one. I’m saving it for my midnight snacking session tonight” replied Dohyon, not wanting to give up so easily. Normally he would’ve shared his snacks if they asked but things were different this time. His ‘02 liner hyungs had almost drank all the banana milk pack earlier that day AND there was only one left.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t their fault though because their manager mistakenly found them in the closet. He had misread the expiration date, so he gave it to the ‘02 line to drink right away. It was a good thing they saved 1 for dohyon. </p><p> </p><p>Hangyul finally chimed in saying “Nam Dohyon. We are having a crisis right now. I’ll buy you 6 packs of that milk tomorrow if you let the actual baby have the last one.”</p><p> </p><p>“P-promise?” Dohyon sulked. The (former) maknae wasn’t about to give up this deal. It was too good to pass up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I promise now please for goodness sake. PLEASE COME OUT OF THERE AND GIVE IT TO US” his Hangyul hyung had said a little too loudly as Dohyon opened the door. The remaining 8 members quickly turned their heads toward the child sleeping on the couch. Most of them were trying to avoid waking the child, wanting to get back to their own leisure time (on their day off). But oh no! He had woken up. </p><p> </p><p>The child sat up, rubbed his eyes with his small cute fists, and softly said “H-han hyung?”. It was possibly the cutest thing the members saw that week (and they had seen quite a few cute things during the week, like a puppy licking Dohyon’s ice cream when the maknae wasn’t looking). They didn’t mean to wake up the sleeping child but it was too late. “Han hyung mad? Fighting with Hyonnie?” the child questioned with his pouting face but the teary eyes had started. Looking closely, one would see the tears that were threatening to fall on his face.</p><p> </p><p>The oldest member (who had gotten used to situations like these by now) quickly ran towards the child, instantly lifting him up from the couch into his arms. “No baby, Han hyung isn’t mad. He’s very happy. Right Han hyung??” Seungwoo said with a forced smiling face as he looked towards Hangyul. </p><p> </p><p>Good thing Hangyul had read Seungwoo’s facial expression correctly and replied “Han hyung isn’t mad. Don’t cry okay baby? Han hyung spoke a little too loud because Hyonnie didn’t hear properly.” But it was already too late. The child in Seungwoo’s arms was sad. The tears in his eyes started to fall down his chubby cheeks. Seungyoun and Wooseok already knew the drill once that happened, so they rushed to Seungwoo’s side immediately. Yohan, Hangyul, and the maknae line followed their elders actions.</p><p> </p><p>Tears flowing down the child’s face had prompted a group hug once again. It was the only solution for this crying child to stop. Sometimes these group hugs lasted up to 10 minutes because the child wanted to hug each member for at least a minute. He had wanted to make sure every person in the hug was involved. Every once in awhile hugs weren’t enough, which meant little wet kisses on every member’s cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>And when the manager walked in through the front door, was a situation he was also used to by now. He saw in the middle of the living room were the 10 members hugging and huddling the 4 year old boy Cha Junho. In the plastic bag on his hand was a banana milk pack he bought on the way back from the company building. Good thing Hyeongjun was quick and texted the manager to buy it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now one would wonder what exactly happened the week before and why there’s a 4 year old boy where the real Cha Junho should be, right? It all started 8 days ago when X1 had another usual fansign event and no one expected the change to their daily schedules. It was the last 30 minutes of the fansign and there were only a few people left speaking to the members and waiting for their signatures. Among the few was a new male Junho fansite seated at the start of the table. This meant that the fanboy had to go through all 10 members before talking to Junho at the other end. Yohan was first in the table and had initiated the conversation with the fanboy. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello! You must be new, right? I haven’t seen you before and there aren’t many male fans” Yohan said cheerfully. “Judging from your clothes, and the Cha Junho headband you are wearing, that you must be here for Junho.” The fanboy nodded happily and their conversation naturally continued. It was almost time to move onto the next member when Yohan looked at the question on the post-it note of the album. ‘Would you rather have (a) 4 year old Junho or (b) 4 Junho’s?’ </p><p> </p><p>He took a moment, giggled, and thought “4 Cha Junho’s? I can’t even handle one without using all of my energy, four is a lot to deal with. I don’t think I want that. I really wonder what 4 year old Junho would be like. Would he be just as talkative? How cute would he be” and that’s when Yohan checked off the second option (b), 4 year old Junho.</p><p> </p><p>Before he even had time to say goodbye to the fanboy and laugh about the question, the manager had already motioned for the fanboy to move on to the next member. This process was repeated 9 more times with the 9 other members. Unsurprisingly, all of them had chosen the second option not even thinking twice about it. Some members had tried to hide their laughter while others laughed loudly. Most wondered how different the child version of their member would be like, especially because the current Junho was quite talkative. He was always seen talking to himself, to others, and even in their group chat. </p><p> </p><p>There’s never a day where Junho is not talking. No one saw this coming during the filming of their survival show. Most fans assumed that he’d be the ‘normal’ one who balanced the others’ extroverted and expressive personalities. It was a bit of shock once they’d gotten to know Junho more personally. The maknae line were the ones who experienced their member’s talkative behaviour the most. </p><p> </p><p>Minhee and Hyeongjun, who only had the chance to get closer with Junho while preparing for debut, were the first to talk about the fans they encountered when the fansign ended. The members were in their van headed to their dorm when Minhee asked his members about the Junho fanboy. “I couldn’t stop laughing at that one question I got earlier.” Minhee said giggling, thinking about his answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Which one?” Hyeongjun asked</p><p> </p><p>“The Junho one” said Minhee, still giggling. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh!! The one where it asked 4 Junho’s or 4 year old Junho” Dongpyo exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I chose 4 year old Junho”. Seungwoo joined in. “I can’t imagine how chaotic the dorm would be if there were multiple of Junho.”</p><p> </p><p>“No one’s ears would be safe from his rambling. 4 Junho’s would mean 4 times the talking” Hangyul said. </p><p> </p><p>“And we’d have to remove him from the group chat” Seungyoun chimed in. </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you imagine how small and tiny 4 year old Junho would be?” Wooseok wondered. “He’d be so small that he can’t mess with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’d be so small that Dongpyo and Hyeongjun would look tall” teased Hangyul. This reply prompted a quick “meanie” and a whiny “hyung~” from the mentioned short maknaes. </p><p> </p><p>“But he’d be the cutest baby ever” a soft voice said. The 9 members all turned their heads around to the voice who said it. Eunsang, who was looking down at his phone, lifted his head and saw the smiling/smirking faces. </p><p> </p><p>“Ya! Lee Eunsang, I didn’t know you were paying attention.” Dongpyo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s a little whipped” teased Seungyoun.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re lucky Junho is really tired and a deep sleeper. Or else he would’ve heard that” mentioned Hangyul.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww he’s blushing. Lee Eunsang is a shy type.” Yohan giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, you’re so sweet. Junho-hyung is so lucky to have a friend like you.” Dohyon added.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah... friend” Minhee said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>The group’s van had finally arrived at the dorm before Eunsang could retort. Their leader had taken the responsibility of waking up the sleepy members so they could walk back. “Junho, we’re here already. I have your phone. The faster you get up, the faster you can wash up and sleep in your bed. The others have already left” Seungwoo said, lightly caressing the younger’s head. </p><p> </p><p>Junho had slowly opened his eyes only seeing him and Eunsang left, who was standing right in front of him. “Let’s go Junho, Seungwoo hyung went ahead. He told me to wait for you because he had to go pee.” The latter said, one hand grabbing the hand of a sleepy Junho and the other taking their bags. Both boys walked and entered their dorms seeing all the chaos inside the living room. The rest of the group (aka the maknae line) were currently deciding the bathroom order. The older hyung line had gone in first, thanks to the generosity of the younger members. Junho and Eunsang didn’t realize that they were still holding hands until the remaining members had pointed it out. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I think I’m dreaming Hyeongjun” Minhee said. He tapped the-already-fallen-asleep Hyeongjun lying down in his lap. “Are you guys holding hands?” </p><p> </p><p>Dongpyo was seated on the floor beside the couch. He eyed the two people at the door, still in the mood to tease even if he was half-asleep. “Eyyyy Lee Eunsang. Holding his hand, carrying his bag, and waiting at the van for him. You’re treating him like a—“ </p><p> </p><p>“— a child. Like a baby! Like he’s your baby. Eunsang hyung, we all know Junho hyung can do all that himself” Dohyon exclaimed. Both Junho and Eunsang walked towards the couch beside the Starship boys and sat down, still holding hands (and now both trying to hide their smiles). </p><p> </p><p>“Yah Kang Minhee, Son Dongpyo, Nam Dohyon. If it weren’t for me, Junho would still be sleeping in the van. He couldn’t even walk to our dorm without bumping into the hallway walls.” Eunsang argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay children. Minhee, you can take Hyeongjun to your room already since both of you have washed up.” Seungyoun interrupted them. “Go sleep. Dongpyo, you can use the upstairs bathroom. No one’s in there. Dohyon go after him.”</p><p> </p><p>Wooseok walked downstairs from the second floor into the living room and continued talking after Seungyoun. “Eunsang, you can use this floor’s bathroom. Take Junho while you’re at it. Don’t take too long by the way. I know you guys wants to hold hands but save it for tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>And that’s all it took for the maknae line members to start moving. Nobody goes against what the hyung line says, especially since it was already late into the night and everybody was tired. After about half an hour, most of the lights were off and doors were closed. It was just Junho who just finished washing up (Eunsang had left a few minutes earlier since his skincare routine wasn’t as unnecessarily long as Junho’s). He was about to walk into his shared room with the Starship boys but he saw Dohyon with a half-eaten snack lying down on HIS bed. So he did what he had to do and went upstairs. He opened the door about to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Eunsang—“</p><p> </p><p>“Dohyon, I told you to stop eating after you brushed your teeth. Also why is your bed filled with snacks— Oh, sorry Junho I thought it was Dohyon. Do you need anything?” The former red-haired boy asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Well your roommate is kind of sleeping on my bed so I thought I could sleep on his. But seeing how messy and dirty it is, I think I’ll just go sleep in Wooseok hyung’s room—“ Before he could leave, Eunsang had grabbed his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Wooseok hyung’s door is locked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well maybe Seungwoo hyung has space—“</p><p> </p><p>“You could just sleep here, with me. My bed’s pretty big and you don’t want to disturb the hyungs who are sleeping already. We have one extra blanket and one pillow in our closet so you don’t have to worry about sharing one with me.” </p><p> </p><p>“O—oh okay. I’ll...sleep here”</p><p> </p><p>With the extra bedding Eunsang grabbed and the lights now off, the two were lying down on Eunsang’s bed. Junho had chosen the side of closer to the wall (away from the door) with a pillow separating him from the other. Their eyes automatically closed due to fatigue from their schedules’ effect. They were only a few inches apart, feeling happy but nervous about sharing a bed (again). </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It had been about 7 hours when Eunsang woke up from the noise outside his room. He had probably forgotten to close his door last night so now he was hearing the chaos probably coming from the living room downstairs. He could make out the voices which sounded kind of panicked.</p><p> </p><p>“Dohyon, stop squealing like a dolphin and talk already” which probably was said by Seungyoun. </p><p> </p><p>“What did our manager say? Did he look at the security camera? Did he ask the security guards downstairs?”. This voice sounded sort of like Wooseok. </p><p> </p><p>“Well.... hyungs” Dohyon started (this voice definitely belonged to the group maknae). “Before I was about to sleep, I dropped my pork ribs on my bed so I thought I’d go downstairs and clean it up. I didn’t find anything so I looked under Junho hyung’s bed for cleaning supplies.  But I found my half eaten snack beside Minhee hyung’s stuff, so I went to get it. I accidentally dropped it but didn’t want to wake up Hyeongjun hyung so I put it beside Junho hyung’s bed. His bed was so clean and smelled nice so I laid down on it. I ended up falling asleep so yeah... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do it”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine Dohyon, next time just go to sleep. Stop eating after brushing your teeth.” (The calming voice could only belong to their leader, Seungwoo)</p><p> </p><p>Wooseok then continued talking “If you slept here, then where is Junho? He’s nowhere in the dorm. He couldn’t have possibly left the dorm because none of his shoes are missing.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well Wooseok hyung” Dohyon said. “Have you checked mine and Eunsang hyung’s room? Maybe he went to go sleep on my bed”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I went in there to check. Other than the extra pillows and blanket on Eunsang’s bed, your room looks the same. It doesn’t look like Junho was in there. He wouldn’t sleep in that mess.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally fully waking up, Eunsang opened his eyes to check on the person sleeping beside him. He didn’t see Junho there on his right, but what he felt was the unusual pillow on his stomach. It didn’t feel like the extra pillow from his closet. Well, it didn’t feel like a pillow either. He lifted the thick blanket off him. There lying on his torso in a really big t-shirt was a sleeping child. Probably 3 or 4 years old. The kid was using Eunsang’s torso like a big body pillow. It had really shocked Eunsang (and who could blame him because what kind of a situation is this. His group member was missing and on him was some random kid from out of nowhere). The child woke up from the sudden movement. </p><p> </p><p>Eunsang didn’t know what to do. Staring right at him was this adorable child, with his small face and round eyes. “Eunnie” the child spoke softly. “G’mornin”. Looking closer at the child, Eunsang noticed how familiar this little boy looked. From the eyes to the perfectly shaped nose. It sort of looked like Junho? Especially the shirt he was wearing to sleep in. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning. W—what’s your name?” Eunsang questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Silly Eunnie. You forgot Junho’s name” the kid giggled, snuggling into Eunsang’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know what to do at this point. The situation was something so weird. One of the members in his group turned  into a child. How would he tell the members freaking out in the living room? How would he explain what happened overnight? He thought for a few seconds deciding what to do, ultimately choosing to just tell them (maybe someone could answer how this was happening).</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go downstairs, okay Junho? I think the hyungs are worried looking for you”. The child nodded happily. Before leaving the room, Junho poked Eunsang’s arm and then proceeded to lift both arms up. “Up” he said. Who could say no to the child... well not Eunsang that’s for sure.</p><p> </p><p>Both now going down the stairs, all the members were in the living room. The remaining maknae line were seated on the couches while the hyung line were standing (looking very panicked). Wooseok in particular had a phone in his hand currently speaking to their managers. Right as they were about to walk in, Junho motioned to be put down from his arms. Eunsang did just that and child-Junho took Eunsang’s right hand and hid behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Eunsang cleared his throat loud enough to grab everyone’s attention. The group all simultaneously looked at his direction. “Umm, I think the problem here isn’t ‘where is junho’.........the problem is ‘how old is Junho’”. Everybody was confused until Eunsang gently pulled the child hiding behind him. He was now hugging Eunsang’s leg, partially covering his face. </p><p> </p><p>“G—good mornin’” Junho cutely spoke...</p><p> </p><p>....and that’s how they got multiple noise complaints from their neighbours that morning.</p><p>(EXTRA scene)</p><p>Little did the 10 members know, but their manager (who was driving their van) was looking through the rearview mirror while the group was talking about the fansign question. (The manager would have also chosen the 4 year old Junho). </p><p>Junho had been awake during the entire conversation, just closing his eyes and pretending to sleep. It wasn’t obvious up until the manager saw the blush resting on Junho’s cheeks (and the small smile when his lips curved).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any comment or kudos is appreciated, even requests for ships too. I’m on woollimz stan twt, try and guess who I am. Here’s a hint, I made an unfinished junsang au on there 😂 and a few people DM’ed me asking about the ending.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>